Reakcja spalania
by kevey
Summary: Trochę dziwna miniatura o nagłych ucieczkach i gwałtownych uczuciach. / Fuuuck, niechcący wkleiłam tu rozdział innego ff. I kilka dni tak tutaj tkwił. W ciągu 30 minut powinno się naprawić.


Kiedy po raz pierwszy się całujecie, czujesz szczęście. Rośnie ono wraz z podnoszącym się poziomem endorfin w twojej krwi.  
Cieszysz się, bo nie wiesz, że twoje szczęście będzie trwało tylko okołu dwunastu dni. Niecałe dwa tygodnie. Dwieście osiemdziesiąt sześć godzin. Siedemnaście tysięcy sto pięćdziesiąt dziewięć minut.  
Cieszysz się, bo możesz.

Na początku niczego nie podejrzewasz. Dzwonisz do niego, by spytać, dlaczego nie ma go w szkole, ale nie odbiera. Po paru godzinach nadchodzi zdenerwowanie razem z tymi niespokojnymi myślami. Czy nic mu się nie stało, czy jest bezpieczny, dlaczego nie zadzwoni - zastanawiasz się, a zdenerwowanie przeradza się w strach. Próbujesz się uspokoić. Na pewno jest jakieś całkiem zwyczajne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego nie odbiera, tłumaczysz sobie. Na pewno tak jest.  
Gdy nie widzisz go następnego dnia, zaczynasz się naprawdę martwić. Nadal nie odbiera telefonu. Po południu zauważasz, że zmienił nagranie na poczcie głosowej. A więc żyje. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego.  
W ciągu kolejnych dni słyszysz różne plotki, powtarzane mimochodem na korytarzu. Podobno się przeniósł do innej szkoły. Nie chcesz w to wierzyć. Czekasz.

Niezliczone wiadomości głosowe, bezsenne noce. Nagrywałeś się już tyle razy, że twój głos brzmi jak automat, gdy robisz to ponownie.  
_Blaine, daj jakiś znak życia, proszę cię._  
Bez odpowiedzi.  
_Oddzwoń, proszę. Tylko oddzwoń._  
Bez odpowiedzi.  
_Blaine, na miłość boską, kochamcięnieróbmitegowróćbłagam._  
Bez odpowiedzi.  
_Po prostu powiedz mi, czemu mnie ignorujesz. Po prostu odpowiedz. Cokolwiek. Zniosę wszystko, tylko nie to beznadziejne milczenie._  
_Proszę cię, zadzwoń. Proszę._  
_Blaine. Oddzwoń._  
I tak w kółko, i jeszcze raz.

Parę tygodni później - piątek, droga do domu - znajdujesz na telefonie nieprzeczytaną wiadomość. Nie jest najnowsza, po prostu jakimś cudem ją wcześniej przeoczyłeś. Blaine napisał, że zmienił szkołę, że przeprasza, że nie miał wyjścia, rozumiesz. Wytłumaczył się kłopotami finansowymi rodziców, ale ty mu nie wierzysz. Przecież w takim wypadku nie zerwałby z tobą kontaktu.  
Dopuszczasz do siebie świadomość, że cię zostawił.  
Dopiero wtedy pozwalasz sobie na płacz.

Twoje łzy. Kombinacja prolaktyny, wody i innych substancji. Skutek nagłego przypływu emocji, któremu chlorek sodu nadaje słonawy smak. Dalton czy McKinley, to nie ma znaczenia. Gdziekolwiek byś się znalazł, i tak będziesz czuł się tak samo. Dziwaczna część odzieży, niepasująca do żadnego stroju.  
Niemodna torebka.  
Dziurawa rękawiczka.  
Totalnie niegustowny szalik.  
Ktoś, kogo kochasz i ktoś, kto kocha ciebie, nigdy nie będzie tą samą osobą. Taki jest świat i taka jest rzeczywistość. Możesz starać się z całych sił, a i tak będziesz z dala, spoza, pod prąd.  
Przejaskrawione uczucia, iście aktorskie gesty. Zbyteczny szloch wstrząsa twoim ciałem. Dramatycznym ruchem wypuszczasz z dłoni szklaną filiżankę, jest brzęk i są odłamki, ale oczekiwane wyzwolenie nie przybywa.

Cisza śmieje się z ciebie tysiącem czerwonych kropelek, które skapują na twoje kolana i wsiąkają w jasny dżins. Tak bardzo lubiłeś te spodnie. Patrzysz na odłamek szkła tkwiący w twoim palcu. Potem znów na dżinsy. Nie wiadomo kiedy pojedyncze krople zmieniają się w krwisty strumień. To zadziwiające, ile tego czerwonego płynu może w sobie pomieścić jeden palec. Zaczyna ci się robić słabo.  
Słyszysz odgłos otwieranych drzwi wejściowych i dopiero wtedy uświadamiasz sobie, że nie zamknąłeś ich na zamek.  
Nieprawdopodobny przypadek albo telepatia. Bo nie wierzysz, że to Bóg mógłby przysłać do ciebie Blaine'a, aby ci pomógł, by zatamował krwawienie, posprzątał szczątki filiżanki i opatrzył tę ranę bez dna.  
- Nie spierze się - mówisz i są to jedyne słowa, które w tym czasie między wami padają.

Wracasz w czystych spodniach, a on nadal tu jest, siedzi przy stole. Patrzy się na ciebie. Nie wiesz, co powiedzieć. Czujesz, jak narasta w tobie złość. Masz ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć.  
Ale na razie twój język jest martwy, a usta sparaliżowane. Siadasz przy tym samym stole. On ciągle na ciebie patrzy, a cisza staje się trudna do zniesienia. Chowasz się przed jego wzrokiem za papierową barykadą gazety, łudząc się, że to obroni cię przed przeszywającym milczeniem.  
Mylisz się oczywiście. Cisza trwa, w dodatku bezczelnie pachnie sobie papierem gazetowym.  
Masz wrażenie, że słyszysz, jak rzęsy Blaine'a ocierają się o skórę przy mrugnięciu.  
W końcu odzywa się:  
- Kurt, ja...  
- Zamknij się.  
- ...Wracam do Dalton i..  
- Zamknij się.  
- Kurt, posłuchaj mnie.  
- Zamknij się.  
- Kurt, przepraszam! Ja tylko..  
- Och, przepraszasz! Na pewno jest ci przykro. Ale nie chcę cię słuchać. Nienawidzę cię.  
- Kocham cię.  
- Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę. Jak. Mogłeś.  
- Ja tylko... bałem się.  
- Ojej, bałeś się! Czego tak się bałeś, jeśli można wiedzieć?  
- Po prostu przestraszyłem się... i uciekłem.  
- O.  
Milkniesz na chwilę. Nie rozumiesz.  
- Wiesz co, Blaine? Dobrze dla ciebie, że jesteś gejem. Bo mogę sobie z łatwością wyobrazić hetero-Blaine'a, który zostawił dziewczynę w ciąży. Och, i wiesz dlaczego to zrobił? Przestraszył się!  
- Ja... Kurt, przecież... Nie możesz tego porównywać do...  
- Po prostu tego nie rozumiem, Blaine! Wytłumacz mi, proszę.  
- Kocham cię.  
Czujesz, że do twoich oczu napływają kolejne łzy, kiedy patrzysz na jego twarz. Wypaliłeś się dla niego. Jak knot świecy, z której została tylko plama stygnącego wosku. A on cię porzucił.  
A teraz wraca, jak gdyby nigdy nic. A teraz wmawia ci, że cię kocha.  
Nie wiesz, czy jeszcze kiedyś będziesz w stanie mu zaufać.  
Milczenie się przedłuża. Blaine kładzie swoją dłoń na twojej, ale ty ją odtrącasz. Nagle odczuwasz wzmożone zapotrzebowanie na dramatyczne efekty.  
Hipokryto, wrzeszczysz na niego, ty cholerny hipokryto. To całe jego gadanie, o tym, jak to trzeba być odważnym, tak, postaw się, Kurt, odwaga, tylko ona się liczy, odwaga, odwaga, odwaga. Czy z słuchania jego rad przyszło ci cokolwiek innego oprócz pocałunku, o którym wolałbyś zapomnieć? A czy on w całym swoim życiu zrobił jakąś rzecz, nie kierując się strachem? Zaczynasz w to wątpić.  
Teraz dla odmiany bierzesz przykład z jego czynów, nie słów. Robisz to samo, co on - uciekasz. Biegniesz do swojego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Te ostatnie zamykają się z donośnym hukiem.  
Wdzięczność, że dom jest pusty, więc nikt nie mógł tego usłyszeć.  
Ulga, że możesz się na chwilę odgrodzić od świata i nikt ci nie przeszkodzi.  
Nikt z wyjątkiem Blaine'a, który oczywiście nie potrafi uszanować twojej prywatności i wchodzi za tobą do pokoju.  
Mówisz mu, żeby cię zostawił, bo jesteś chory, tak właśnie, bardzo chory. Odczuwasz niejaką satysfakcję, gdy jego oczy się powiększają, a na twarzy odmalowuje się wyraz troski. Chory, naprawdę chory? Na co? Na ciebie, idioto. A właściwie bardzo wściekły, dodajesz, zbliżając się na tyle, by poczuć na twarzy jego oddech.  
Wdychane przez niego powietrze przechodzi przez Blaine'owe płuca, po czym wpada na ciebie pod zmienioną postacią, nasycone parą wodną, ze zwiększonym stężeniem najsłodszego dwutlenku węgla, jakiego kiedykolwiek próbowałeś.  
Oczywiście, że dwutlenek węgla nie jest słodki. Wymyśliłeś to tylko, gapiąc się jednocześnie na wargi Blaine'a. Tak naprawdę powietrze nie posiada smaku, ani słodkiego, ani żadnego innego. Jest bezwonną, bezbarwną mieszaniną gazów. Wiesz to bardzo dobrze; powietrze składa się głównie z tlenu, a tlen się nie spala, ale podtrzymuje palenie.  
- Chcę je spalić.  
Napotykasz pytający wzrok Blaine'a i wyjaśniasz, że chodzi ci o spodnie. O twoje ukochane, jasne, dżinsowe rurki, teraz ze zdobiącymi nogawki ciemnymi plamami.  
Widzisz jego niezręczne spojrzenie i uśmiechasz się.  
Widzisz zdziwienie w jego oczach i się śmiejesz.

Stoicie przed domem. Zapałka, którą trzymasz w ręku, będzie wstępnym impulsem do powstania małego pożaru. Pocierasz ją o draskę. Przykładasz do spodni leżących na ziemi, a płomień przeskakuje na dżinsowy materiał. Cofasz się. Patrzysz na Blaine'a, a potem na swoje dzieło, to miniaturowe piekielne tornado, w którym zginą twoje dżinsy.  
- Tego właśnie się bałem - słyszysz cichy głos Blaine'a.  
Obserwujesz, jak płomienie ślizgają się po nogawkach, pożerając je, wchłaniając w destrukcyjnym amoku.  
- Że spłonę. Spalę się od własnych uczuć.  
Języki ognia stają się coraz większe, trzaskają i syczą, trawiąc powoli materiał twoich spodni. Po krwistych plamach nie ma już śladu.  
- Przestraszyłem się tego. Uczuć.  
Odwracasz wzrok od płomieni, które już pożarły większość dżinsów i teraz ześlizgują się na najbliższe źdźbła trawy. Zerkasz na Blaine'a, ale nadal unikasz spojrzenia mu w oczy.  
- Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czułem, do nikogo. Właśnie tego się przestraszyłem. Że kocham cię zbyt mocno.  
Ogień strzela jaskrawymi iskrami, rzucając pomarańczowy blask na jego twarz. Na sekundę zaciskasz powieki, wyobrażając sobie, że stoisz z Blainem w płomieniach, że spalacie się wśród tej mieszaniny świetlistych gazów i że sadza pokrywa całe twoje ubranie.  
- Wybaczysz mi?  
Otwierasz oczy. Nie mówisz nic. Zalewa was roziskrzona poświata, czujesz ciepło bijące od ognia. Blaine w niepewnym dotyku ujmuje twoją dłoń, a kiedy widzi, że nie protestujesz, zaciska palce ciaśniej.  
- Martwiłem się - mówisz w końcu.  
Stoicie tak, w tej całej niepewności, skłębionej w powietrzu zupełnie jak dym, który unosi się nad ogniem. Patrzycie na to wszystko w milczeniu, trzymając się za ręce, jakbyście byli gotowi spłonąć, pozwolić, by te gorące płomienie was dosięgły i nie oszczędziły.  
Z tego dziwnego momentu, tej kilkusekundowej chwili, wyrywa was czyjś głos.  
- Zwariowaliście?! Chcecie wywołać pożar?! Czy wy jesteście normalni?  
Odwracasz się i widzisz Finna, który zjawił tu znikąd, jego zdziwienie i lekkie przerażenie. Śmiejesz się; wydobywasz z siebie nieco histeryczny chichot, a Blaine patrzy na ciebie uważnie i przytula do siebie. Śmiech gaśnie szybko w jego ramionach, ale twój uśmiech jeszcze się żarzy. Cieszysz się, bo on wrócił, wrócił do ciebie.  
Obejmujesz Blaine'a ostrożnie, delikatnie, jak gdyby był mgłą gotową się rozwiać.


End file.
